


Over and Over

by tayredgrave



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flashbacks, Loss, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayredgrave/pseuds/tayredgrave
Summary: This is the second time Keith lost and found Shiro. Takes place during season 3, and has some Garrison backstory and fluffy sheith.





	Over and Over

This was the second time Keith lost Shiro and both times weren’t of his own volition. Keith sat back in the seat of the Black Lion and sighed. He remembered when they were at the Garrison together – they had liked one another but promised not to date until Shiro came back from the Kerberos mission. The distance would be too much.

But then he lost him. Rather, he and the rest of the students in the Garrison were given the news that the crew members of the Kerberos Mission – Shiro, Matt and his father – were missing and presumed dead. Keith couldn’t believe it, especially when he knew that Shiro was a great pilot. He wouldn’t have jeopardize his own crew members!

He remembered wanting to break down that night. Instead, however, he snuck out of his room that night to look over the Garrison’s confidential information for answers. A lead, or something. He continued to do this for a week until he was finally caught by Iverson and argued with him incessantly unless he was booted out.

And then he found him.

When he had started to come to terms with the thought that Shiro was dead, Keith had found him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the Black Lion moved and roared. “What is it?” Keith asked Black. He couldn’t believe his eyes when her radar blared to life, detecting him. _They_ had found him. He gave himself a moment to compose himself before firing up the comms on the Black Lion.

“Black found Shiro,” he simply said.

 

Keith jumped out Black as the others pulled Shiro out of the Galra fighter. He stared at his unkempt hair and appearance. How long has has Shiro been gone, he wondered, for it to have grown that much? Running over, he slung Shiro’s arm over his shoulder with Lance at the other end as they followed Coran to Shiro’s room.

It was surreal to him how often they were brought together but forced to drift apart.

“How many times are you going to save me before this is all over?” Shiro asked Keith a few days later. He smiled and crawled into bed with him as per Shiro’s request. “As many times as it takes ,” he answered as he leaned his head against Shiro’s shoulder. “I’m not losing you for a third time, Shiro.”

Shiro chuckled as he pulled Keith into a kiss. “I don’t plan on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly written for the sheith-a-palooza that's going on in Dreamwidth made by SheithParty. I don't typically write fics but I had this already drafted and decided to finish it up for the event! I'm not sure if this will be the only thing I'll submit for the event or not, though, we'll see!
> 
> Either way, this was really fun to write. I poured a lot of my heart into it, haha. I love Sheith too much sometimes.
> 
> The title comes from the song Over and Over by Three Days Grace. I thought it might be fitting for the fic!


End file.
